Lights Flame
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Takuya is kidnapped by a Harpymon who works for a digimon called Glademon. When they go to save him they meet a flame rookie who works for glademon he also has amnesia. Takuyakouji
1. Chapter 1

This is Takuya/kouji pairing so beware those who hate this type of pairing.

This fic is for Dragi; also Dragi is my beta!

Lights Flame

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: One Bright day

It was a beautiful day in the digital world, the sun shone gently upon the world puffy white clouds drifted by looking very much life fuzzy white sheep.

And best of all, the evil legendary warriors and evil digimon hadn't attacked all day!

Takuya smiled to himself; as he relaxed in a field long stalks of grass swayed around his still form.

Suddenly a shadow fell across him, looking up he grinned widely.

"Hey you're blocking the light" he said the owner of said shower only smirked.

"And what will you do to stop me," Kouji smirked.

"Oh… I know a few ways" Takuya said.

"Waoh" Kouji said as he; was suddenly pulled down by Takuya. He soon found himself face to face with the brown haired boy.

"Did you know what fire makes as it burns" Takuya said softly, Kouji for some reason couldn't think of the answer.

"Light my dear and your all mine" Takuya pretty much purred and pulled the warrior of light into a kiss… one that made Kouji feel like he was about to melt.

They pulled apart gasping; the kiss had been deep and wonderful.

"And your mine" Kouji answered finally.

"As much as I like this, I bet the others are starting to wonder where we are" Takuya sighed, both knew the group would have to move soon... after all staying in one place meant Cherubimon's forces would find them soon.

"I know," Kouji sighed.

Together the two got up and started heading back to where they knew their friends waiting.

At that moment a new shadow appeared over them, and both knew this time it wasn't one of there friends.

Then… darkness claimed them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lights Flame

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Glademon

Kouji woke slowly with a groan, opening his eyes he found himself looking into the worried faces of his friends.

"Takuya…" he rasped out his throat very dry he sighed happily as they gave him water.

Yet he realized they hadn't answered his question.

"Where, is Takuya" he demanded they looked away nervously.

"He… was taken" Tommy finally said.

"What!" Kouji yelled and started to get up but the other stopped him.

"Stop it! Your in no condition to go after him" Zoey said pushing him back down.

It was only then that Kouji realized his arms and chest were wrapped in bandages also the fact he hurt… a lot.

'When did I get hurt s bad?' he thought confused, it seemed to show on his face because Zoey decided to tell him what happened.

"We heard an explosion, when we got there you were on the ground badly hurt and a Harpymon was fleeing with Takuya. We went after them leaving Tommy to get you back to camp, but the Harpymon just vanished," Zoey said sadly tears in her green eyes Kouji just clenched his fists angrily.

"Takuya" he whispered as tears slowly began to slip down his face he couldn't even go after his koi due to his condition.

'I failed him and now I've lost him Takuya hold on… I'll get you back' he thought, he wouldn't loose the one person who had broken though his icy shell.

OoOoO

Takuya groaned as he slowly woke up strangely he found himself in something very comfortable… was he in a bed?

Curious of where he was and how he had gotten there he opened his eyes and had to blink.

"Wow," he had to say, for he found himself in a rather huge room that was in fire colors and designs. Even the bed was in flame designs; no one with a fear of fire would enter this room.

Yet he loved it wherever here was that is.

"Kouji?" he called wondering where his koi was, in fact where was his friends?

But no one answered his call, not even when he called other names and louder.

He sighed, looks like he would have to go look for them.

He slipped out of bed and was thankful to see he was in his normal clothing he then walked to the door and pulled it open. He looked cautiously outside and blinked, long empty hallways greeted him both ways.

Takuya frowned and chose a random hallway to go down, hopefully he wouldn't get lost. His footsteps echoed loudly to his ears as he walked it was constant and made him feel edgy.

Finally the warrior of flame came to a huge door it was covered with carvings of multiple digimon… only a few did he recognize.

Should he check it out might as well.

With that in mind he pushed at the door it slowly opened with a creak.

"Hello?" he called as he walked in and then he had to gasp, a beautiful throne room met his gaze. It was beyond descriptions it was almost a dream.

"Do you like my Throne room?" an amused voice said, Takuya yelped for it had come from behind him.

A tall digimon in Golden armour stood there a blue cape swinging around its form.

"Its amazing," Takuya admitted.

"This is my castle young warrior of fire did you find your room to your liking?" the digimon asked Takuya nodded.

"It was all fine but who are you and where am I?" he asked very curious, he also wanted his friends.

"I am Glademon and you are in my castle the Crimson Palace on the floating island of Nox" the digimon said.

"Cool, but why am I here?" he asked.

"I have an offer for you" Glademon said.

"What is it?" Takuya asked his uneasiness growing.

"Work for me and my group and this shall be your home" Glademon said and for a moment Takuya was silent.

"It's a nice offer Glademon but I'll have to say no, I already have something important to do and people are depending on me. I don't even know what your group does" Takuya said in a very mature voice.

"Pity, how about we have a drink before I return you to your friends then," Glademon suggested Takuya shrugged.

"Sure, why not" Takuya replied.

Glademon snapped a finger, moments later a Harpymon entered the room with two glasses on a tray.

"Enjoy" Glademon said taking a glass Takuya smiled and took the other glass. He took a sip and a fruity flavour entered his mouth, he quickly drank the rest.

"It was very good," he said.

The glass slipped from his hand and a short tremor went through his body, Takuya began to gasp for air and fell to the ground.

"Poor deluded child did you really think you could say no" Glademon laughed leaning over Takuya, Takuya could only glare.

"Now, you are forever mine" Glademon laughed holding up a small orange and silver necklace he forced it around Takuya form ignoring the boys struggles.

Takuya then began to scream and scream as the necklace began to scream, for as Glademon watched the necklace began to sink into his skin and vanish leaving no trace that it had been there.

Then Takuya was silent his eyes black, he fell to the floor silently.

A soft fire like glow began to surround his form Glademon smirked.

"Harpymon tell me once my new servant wakes… I have a task for him" Glademon said and began to walk away.

"Yes master" Harpymon replied.

On the floor Takuyas form began to blur and shift… into a new form.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lights Flame

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Green eyes

Endless green eyes gazed at its master, the owner of these eyes smiled.

"What do you wish master" he asked going to his knees.

"Go to the mainland Digital world, there you will meet with Lilithmon. You'll detain or fight Cherubemons forces or the legendary warriors if you come across them" Glademon ordered.

"Yes master," he answered fire then swirled around his form covering him then the fire was gone and the green-eyed digimon was gone with it.

OoOoO

Rain slowly pattered to the ground, the world seemed a total opposite from that day.

'The day Takuya was taken' Kouji thought sadly everything seemed bleaker since then.

He wanted to strangle the digimon who had taken his Takuya, then destroy their data.

Outside his little fantasy world of revenge, the other children were slowly edging away from him with nervous looks.

"Zoey, Kouji's scaring me" Tommy said, as it was Kouji had a rather disturbing smile on his face and was laughing maniacally as he twisted a small stick in ways it shouldn't be possible.

In fact the stick was still whole Zoey was sure it should have broken by now.

"Just ignore it Tommy, he'll snap out of it soon," Zoey told the warrior of ice.

SNAP

"Hopefully" JP said as the stick broke into a few pieces.

They could only sigh.

OoOoO

In a swirl of flame a small humanoid rookie like digimon appeared he was a flame elemental type with bright green eyes.

"About time you got here," an annoyed voice said, startled the rookie spun around and had to pause.

A human stood there, a human girl around thirteen if he was guessing. She had dark purple- black hair red eyes and wore a purple kimono like clothing; it really showed how pale her skin was.

"Who are you I was suppose to meet Lilithmon here?" he asked frowning.

"Idiot I am Lilithmon, didn't the master tell you about my human mode change!" she said angrily his rather blank look answered her question.

She sighed darkness swirled around her form then in the girls place stood the mega digimon known as Lilithmon.

"Cool," he said.

"What's your name kid?" she asked.

"Flamon…. Can you teach me to do that?" he asked rather wide-eyed.

"Well… we still have a few days before the legendary warriors pop up by my reckoning," she said trailing off. Flamon gave her his version of the puppy dog face.

She tried to resist but soon caved.

"Sure kid, why not," she sighed, why did she have a damn soft spot for rookies.

TBC

I know its short, but I'll try to make chapters longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, another chappy and this time I included two bonus omakes at the end. Enjoy!

Lights Flame

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Transformations

"A what?" JP said in surprise, the digimon he had been talking to nodded.

"You heard me right human a floating island… its not some kinda fairy tale either" the digimon said, JP sweatdropped.

'But I bet a fairy tale would be easier to deal with' he thought dryly.

"Well… not much is known about it, just that the Harpymon you're seeking went there. But I warn thee, the master of that place might be not a mega but can kick your but to thy netherworlds," the digimon told him, JP nodded.

"Thanks a lot" JP said, the digimon nodded and left.

'I wonder why he talked so weird, and why in eth world didn't I think of using my digivice to find out what type of digimon he was?' he thought sweatdropping.

Oh well, at least he knew where the Harpymon had taken their friend.

Now they could hope Takuya would be alright when they got to this floating island.

OoOoO

"Alright Flamon. Leaning human mode isn't easy… that I warn you," Lilithmon told him, at the moment she was in her true form.

She had told him to call her Lily in her human mode, he was very curious of why she had done that.

"What do we do first?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me about yourself," she said, at that he stared at her blankly for a few minutes.

"There's not much to tell," he said looking away; he didn't see her frown slightly.

"Tell what you can then," Lilithmon said softly, the young digimon sat down and hugged his legs to his chest.

"The master saved me from deletion and healed me, he had found me abandoned. The reason I can't tell you much, is because I can't remember. My past is as blank as unused white paper. But Glademon… he helped me anyway, I'll do anything to help him," Flamon said gazing up at the sapphire sky, he smiled a bit spotting a pale rainbow in the distance.

"I see, is that what Master told you?" she asked, Flamon looked at her confused.

"Yes, why would master lie… I owe him my life," Flamon said a bit angrily.

"Flamon stop, I didn't mean it that way!" Lilthmon said, Flamons anger vanished.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Alright, enough talk. Now lets begin," she said, Flamon cheerfully jumped to his feet.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"Gather your energy, and picture it surrounding yourself," she ordered.

He nodded and closed his eyes; she could feel his concentration… but knew it would take him awhile to get it all right.

It had after all, taken her a month to get right.

'No way' she thought surprised, for he had gotten this step right already.

Around his form was a golden glow; it had a feeling of flames in them.

"What next?" he asked in a slightly dazed way.

"In your mind, picture the form you wish to take. And please, make it look nice… not a gogglehead or something like that," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Eh? Why not a person with goggles. Goggles look cool?" he asked confused.

"Because I know this annoying digimon that wears goggles, so now I can't stand them," she told him.

"Spoilsport… oh well, no goggles then," Flamon said dejectively.

"Try to transform now by letting your gathered energy go. Don't be sad if it doesn't work, it took me forever to let it transform me right, and my teacher said I was the fastest to learn this skill ever," Lilithmon told him.

"Hai," Flamon answered.

Then Flamon let the energy go, in a rush the energy turned to flame and swirled around him till nothing could be seen of him.

Then, just as sudden as the flames appeared they vanished leaving not even the golden glow from before.

Lilithmon had been prepared for failure, after all she had failed many times and she knew she was the fastest ever to learn this skill.

Apparently: not anymore.

A small human child stood there, he was the same height as Flamon thought.

Emerald eyes stared out of a tanned heart shaped face, crimson red hair fell around his face like silken rivers to the middle of his back; his bangs were slightly spiked.

He wore a simple red sleeveless t-shirt, under a black leather jacket with flame designs. He wore tight blue jeans and dark red sneakers. Around his waist were two black belts in n 'x' shape; fingerless fire red gloves were on his hands that disappeared under his jacket. The last though, was a single gold ring earring in his right ear.

"Well did it work right?" Flamon asked, his voice deeper then his usual form.

"Perfectly," she answered, she could only watch as he got used to his new form.

'Something's not right about him, no one should be able to human mode change so easily… it takes quite awhile to get it right. And his past, something feels fishy' she thought.

She'd have to keep an eye on Flamon and find out the master's plans for him.

TBC

Omake 1 

'Like the day Takuya was taken' Kouji thought, suddenly music filled the air and random digimon appeared around him.

They all broke out in song and dance; the whole thing was amazing and wonderful. Then Takuya joined in and did the Tango.

"Zoey, Kouji's scaring me," Tommy cried hiding his face, for Kouji was just standing in one spot and dancing to nothing a blank look on his face.

"Don't worry Tommy, he just forgot to take his medicine," Zoey told him.

Omake 2 

The flames vanished, and a human mode changed Flamon stood there.

Lilithmon Twitched, and told herself not to kill the rookie.

"I am Tuxido Flamon," a tux dressed teen said, posing with a rose in his hand.

In fact, she'd go kill the digimon that had introduced the cartoon to the digital world.


End file.
